tinyrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
'General Ogerius' Faction: Human Favorite Quote: “I love the smell of ironite in the morning!” General Ogerius is the most decorated soldier in Human history as well as the current leader of the Human military forces. The hawkish General rose to power and acclaim after the Great War and the Cataclysmic Split during the Orc Containment Battles. After realizing that the Summoners’ omnipotence had been destroyed along with the fractured world, it was General Ogerius who seized the opportunity to usher in a new world with Humanity at the top of the pile. Orcs had long been humanity’s greatest adversary and in the Great War they had aligned themselves with the Dark Summoners. Separated from their immortal allies and on the wrong side of history (not to mention the wrong side of the Abyss of Aelmore), Orcs found themselves an easy target. Humans lead the charge to rout out the Kaibu Orcs, driving them to the very corner of the Realm of Light and eventually containing the Kaibu behind the Blackcrest mountains and Blackcrest Wall. Humans govern themselves by democracy, though General Ogerius may have other ideas. The General has turned out to be as adept a statesman as he is a war-maker; he was instrumental in establishing the Wyvernedge outpost which has flourished to become a lively hub of entertainment and trade, despite its precarious location so close to the Tegu homeland of Mura’Gar. General Ogerius’ exploits have earned him a great deal of fame among the Humans, but his war-making ways and thirst for Human expansion have also earned him a number of watchful eyes among the other mortal factions who view Humanity as a dangerous virus, spreading over the Realm of Light, which must be held in check. 'Captain Ouein' Faction: Human Favourite Quote: “Victory is reserved for those who are willing to pay it’s price.“ A career soldier, highly decorated and widely known for his courageous, fearsome, some would say reckless, battle exploits, Captain Ouein is pegged by human military insiders as a possible future leader of the forces ofIronvale. Captain Ouein and his handpicked Warband of elite troops have infiltrated and destroyed no less than two dozen of the most heavily fortified Kaibu Orc strongholds in the past few years. Though he’s never turned down an assignment, Captain Ouein is said to prefer jobs where the odds are stacked against him. Many would say that Humanity’s greatest trait is their mind for technological innovation, and Captain Ouein is no exception. He recently retrofitted his standard issue uniform to include a homemade propeller helmet which has aided him in many recent sieges. Ironvale is said to be considering rolling out Ouein’s experimental inventions to their siege battalion. While many among the Human military are considered to be mercenary in nature, more concerned with lining their pockets than the good of the Realm, Captain Ouein is pure in his intentions. No saint or peacekeeper, Ouein is motivated by one thing and one thing only–glory in the field of battle. As the Realm of Light drifts closer to chaos, Captain Ouein is growing weary of smashing poorly defended Orc outposts and hopes above all else, for total war among the mortal factions, where he can turn his deadly skills to more worthy opponents. Privately, Ouein has set his sights on the Dwarves who are renowned for being the greatest melee warriors in the Realm of Light. Though conflict between Humans and Dwarves has been minimal for centuries, great tensions lurk below the surface and Captain Ouein impatiently waits for the day when a spark alights and the next great war begins. 'Balan the Gentleman' Faction: Human Favourite Quote: “I have a bridge to Freydell Forest to sell you” Known to travel about the Human settlements in the Realm of Light, plying his questionable goods, Balan “The Gentleman” is a wandering merchant and scam-artist extraordinaire. Always coming across as friendly, in order to get close enough to pull the wool over your eyes, Balan is driven by monetary gain and has no conscience when it comes to making money. Balan’s shady dealings necessitate his nomadic lifestyle as he tends to wear out his welcome quickly wherever he goes. As such, the bridges to Ironvale (the rights to which he’s fraudulently sold to suckers dozens of times over) have been forever burned for Balan and so he avoids the Human capital city at all costs. Far from gentle, Balan preys on the weak and the greedy to get what he wants and is known to employ mercenaries and other grifters to pull of his complex scams. On your travels throughout the Realm of Light, look for him to approach you with offers promising fame and fortune, but beware his motives at all times. 'Avila the Agent' Faction: Human Favourite Quote: “This scroll will self destruct in thirty seconds” As the Humans begun to flex their muscle in the Realm of Light after the Great War, they’ve had to employ increasingly complex mechanisms of control. Gifted in the arts of subterfuge and spycraft, Avila is a member of the Agents of Ironvale. The AOI was originally established to manipulate external factions but more recently the Agency has focused on internal threats to Ironvale’s stability, infiltrating rebel groups of Humans within Ironvale itself. The Agents generally reside outside of the actual Kingdom and live in anonymity until they are called upon. Avila is often called upon to recruit external mercenaries from groups outside of the rule of Ironvale to undertake quests that would bring unwanted attention to the oligarchs in the Ironvale. She’ll likely try to recruit you for one task or another. Avila doesn’t mind getting her hands dirty, in fact, she doesn’t remember a time when they were clean. 'Isembard the Wanderer' Faction: Human Favourite Quote: “The World is a book, and those who do not travel read only a page.” This wandering small-time trader of gems, scraps and metals travels anywhere the road takes him, often treading where others dare not. Isembard has often travelled through the thick forest of Falloak and has been known to barter deals with Alkon, a rare occurrence for somebody outside their aerial kingdom. Considered a harmless oddball, Isembard never the less has many valuable stories to tell. While many of his stories are lighthearted, lately his tales have taken on a darker tone. Isembard sees things from all corners of the Realm; he’s seen the slow decay of relations between the Human, Dwarf and Tegu factions and sees a time, not too far off, where the roads may again be used by marching armies. 'Ursa Wildtamer' Faction: Dwarf Favourite Quote: “''Where there’s a bear, there’s a way.”'' Ursa was born in the desolate polar tundra to the west of Icemoor. Upon her 16th birthday, Ursa was already an accomplished warrior. She left her family to move to Icemoor to join the Dwarven army, knowing full well that Dwarves had yet to accept women into the fold. She was rejected immediately and told to go home. Ursa’s journey home took her through the hunting territory of the mighty polar bears of Icemoor. She soon became aware that she was being hunted. She knew that running was not an option, so instead she outsmarted her hunter and ensared the beast in a clever trap. She tamed the beast over the next week and eventually earned its respect and admiration. She returned to Icemoor astride her noble polar steed and was accepted into the Dwarven army without hesitation. Ursa recruited thousands of other Dwarven women and taught them the skill of bear riding. The Polar Bear Cavalary has since become an integral component to the Dwarf Military power. 'Thydrum Leadblade' Faction: Dwarf Favourite Quote: “Crush your enemy. Leave them no chance to retaliate.” Is it honourable to finish a fight to the bloody end, even once you’ve already won the day? A difference in opinion over this matter is what divides the Dwarf warrior Thydrum Leadblade from the upper echelons of the Kingdom of Icemoor. Thydrum Leadblade is a powerful Chieftan, overseeing a thriving Icemoor settlement. He’s also a direct descendent of Gilgrum Highshield, the legendary Dwarven warrior immortalized for his role in defeating the Dark Summoners in the Battle of Aelgard so many centuries ago. Thydrum rose to prominence through his lineage and triumphantly lead the Dwarf armies in the Clearfall Wars, a conflict that saw the Icemoor Dwarves liberate their Clearfall Dwarf brothers from Orc occupation. Once order was restored in Clearfall, Thydrum drove his armies onward through Freydell Forest to reduce the Elven populace that had overrun the wood. A desperate and isolated faction, the Elves of Freydell had recently turned to banditry, preying on travellers or Dwarves who wantered too deep into Freydell Forest. After defeating the Orcs, Thydrum directed the full force of Icemoor’s army to the weakened Elves and quickly routed all but a handfull, out of Freydell Forest. Thydrum’s decisive, independent descision to ‘neutralize’ the minor threat presented by the Freydell Elves did not sit well with the high council in Icemoor who saw Thydrum’s actions as threatening to the worldly balance, and lacking in honour. Leadblade was stripped of his military command, but remains a powerful chieftan, continuing to work outside of Dwarven control, picking up mercenaries to fight battles that would not be condoned by the elders in Icemoor. 'Galdahr Irongut' Faction: Dwarf Favorite Quote: "I'm just a humble forager. Want to see my foragins'?" Galdahr Irongut has travelled almost every parcel of land in the Realm in his centuries long life as a Dwarven forager. Irongut has never felt comfortable within either the cold confines of Icemoor, or the pastoral fields of Freydell and he’s prefered to make his home off the beaten track, in the forests, glens and valleys of the Realm. Galdar forages for food, gold and goods of all kinds but often his most valuable treasures are the pieces of information he gathers at the behest of the High Council of Icemoor. Galdahr’s meek appearance and humble countenance have given him nearly unlimited access to all corners of the Realm of Light. He’s as comfortable in the deadly tangles of Falloak Forest as he is meandering on the Desolate Plain. Whatever you do, don’t underestimate the doddering Dwarf, who’s always talking about his “foragins’,” as looks can be deceiving. Galdahr Irongut happens to be a seventh generation Rune Caster with a deep understanding and a powerful command of magics of all kinds. Irongut’s magical arsenal comes in handy if he ever finds himself in a tight spot with other factions who’ve learned of his ties to the Dwarven high command.